Season 1
When Cheese Fails 101 was the first season of the series Cheese Fails. It was aired on Youtube on January 4th, 2011, about two months after the LifesAGlitchTV channel was founded. After the first episode aired, it was asked to be made into a weekly segment, which then grew into an entire series. List of Episodes Episode 1 (Gold) Full video: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=-WjrcvrYvo4 Fought between Jeffrey (Protoss), who shares his name with MaximusBlack, and actioN (Protoss) on the map Shakuras Plateau. Jeffrey, the cheeser, placed two proxy Gateways behind a line of trees near actioN's base. He then pushed with four Zealots. Although actioN had no Zealots at the time, Jeffrey did mismanage his units and allow actioN to build some Zealots. Jeffrey did, however, destroy most of actioN's probes, and said GG preemptively, thinking he won. However, actioN quickly built a cannon which destroyed the remainder of Jeffrey's Zealots. Jeffrey did not give up with his cheese, and continued to build Zealots at his proxy. He pushed again with eight Zealots, but the placement of the cannon behind a Forge and an Assimilator prevented Jeffrey from attacking it. He then ran all his Zealots into a choke behind the mineral line, allowing actioN's cannon to have free range on them while his Zealots held Jeffrey's off. He tried to push again with more Zealots, but found himself caught in the same chokepoint, and leaves the game. Episode 2 (League N/A) Full video: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=-WjrcvrYvo4 Fought between StickNMove (Terran) and Revan (Protoss) on Jungle Basin. Revan tries to put a proxy Pylon in StickNMove's natural expansion, but Stick saw the Probe and took all his SCVs to attack the Pylon. Revan immediately left the game when his Probe was destroyed and his Pylon being attacked, making this the shortest When Cheese Fails episode ever. As a result of this, Revan was nicknamed "The Minuteman" because he only played for about a minute before quitting. Episode 3 (League N/A) Full video: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=-WjrcvrYvo4 Fought between Hellraiser (Terran) and Sneaky (Zerg) on Metalopolis. Hellraiser builds a proxy Barracks near Sneaky's natural expansion, and Sneaky quickly realizes this as he tries to expand. He sends some Zerglings down just as Hellraiser begins building a Bunker, but the SCV building it is quickly destroyed. Sneaky then attacks the Barracks, but is stopped by Marine reinforcements. The Bunker is then finished, and the expansion is destroyed. Hellraiser then pushes further by building a Bunker inside Sneaky's base. Meanwhile, Sneaky builds a Nydus Network in his base. After a failed attempt to destroy the Bunker in his base, Sneaky builds a Nydus Worm in Hellraiser's base behind the smoke screen (being very sneaky, living up to his name), and sends all of his remaining Zerglings, Drones, and his Queen to destroy Hellraiser's base. Hellraiser tries to attack Sneaky's base before he loses his own, but only has a few Marines, a Bunker, and a Siege tank left. Sneaky quickly destroys the rest of Hellraiser's army with his Zerglings, and Hellraiser leaves the game. Episode 4 (League N/A) Full video: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=-WjrcvrYvo4 Fought between actioN from Episode 1 (Protoss) and Isse (Protoss) on Steppes of War. Isse puts a proxy Pylon just outside actioN's base, but actioN quickly sees this, and puts a hidden Pylon in Isse's base. However, Isse soon sees the Pylon and destroys it with his Probes. Meanwhile, Isse successfully builds Photon Cannons outside actioN's basef, but actioN builds a Forge and some Photon Cannons of his own. Isse continues to build Cannons inside actioN's base, and establishes a line of defense before actioN can build enough Cannons to defend. Meanwhile, Isse continues Probe production back at base and expands to his natural, inciting good comments from MaximusBlack and NovaWar, because most other cheesers completely forget about their own base. ActioN, realizing that he can't breach the Photon Cannon line, warps in a Robotics Facility and builds a Warp Prism. He warps in some units directly in Isse's mineral line, and Isse quickly attacks them with his Probes. ActioN microes them well and keeps a few Zealots and a Stalker alive, but a Void Ray is built by Isse which destroys the Warp Prism and the remaining units. Back in actioN's base, he build an Immortal and a sizable force of Stalkers, and successfully destroys the remaining Photon Cannons. Isse builds a line of Photon Cannons back in his own base to protect himself. They are only powered by one Pylon, however, and actioN quickly unpoweres them and attacks Isse's expansion. Isse tries to build as many Void Rays as possible, but sees that actioN has more than enough Stalkers to destroy them, and leaves the game. Episode 5 (Platinum) Full episode: http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=4ex2q1Rnov4 Fought between capeofstorms (Protoss) and cali (Zerg) on Xel'naga Caverns. Cali, the cheeser, does a sixpool build. Capeofstorms scouts it with a Probe, meanwhile cali is attacking capeofstorms' Pylon with two Drones. Cape successfully drives them off and kills one drone with his Probes, then walls up with two Gateways and a Forge. The Zerglings arrive and start attacking the wall, destroying a Gateway. However, capeofstorms keeps making wall after wall of Cannons, Gateways, and Pylons to fill the gap (leading NovaWar to invent the term 'Micro your Macro'), and cali is forced to retreat, insulting capeofstorms in the process. He keeps the Zerglings at cape's natural, and expands back at his own base. Cape builds up a small army of Zealots and Stalkers, driving cali back to his base. Cali builds some Spine Crawlers to protect himself, but they don't even finish before cape arrives and destroys his Zerglings, so cali quits. Episode 6 (Platinum) Fought between Cobra (Zerg), described as "a manly name", and convert (zerg). Cobra, manly as he may be, decided to build an 8 pool and solidify himself as the cheeser. Cobra built a spine crawler on the edge of Convert's creep, just as his first batch of lings was on the way. Convert pulled every single one of his drones to deal with it, which prompted a quick troll cancel.He then built it again as soon as Convert's drones returned to mining. This time, the spine crawler finished with the assistance of Cobra's lings. Cobra quickly destroyed Convert's hatchery, and Convert built a spine crawler just as this happened. Convert supply blocked Cobra, and then reverse full-retard all in'd Cobra, which nearly crippled both players. At the end of the exchange, Cobra had one full health spine crawler, and one drone, against one spine crawler with 30 health, and one ling. Convert smartly uprooted and walked around, not allowing his spine to take any shots, although the drone and the ling were both killed. All the while, one single, very slow queen marched its way from Convert's base to Cobras. When the queen arrived, it quickly transfused the spine crawler to full health, and tag teamed Cobra's spine for the GG. While the queen was walking very slowly, Jeff used video effects to sing some african, lion king-esque music while it was walking. In the end both players, GG'd out, and the video received about 280k views as of today. Trivia: Convert is from Australia, and Cobra is from Seattle, according to in-game chat